


A Wizard in Central

by Opalsong, Syr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Voluntary), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Becoming a better person, Crossover, Friendship, Future Fic, Harry is Still Obssessed With Draco, Hermione is a Troll, M/M, Memory Alteration, Muggles, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Redemption, Rehabilitation, Science the shit out of their magic asses, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Wand broken and reviled in the Wizarding World Draco Malfoy thinks "I might as well be a muggle".  Hermione helps him become Julian Albert, muggle university student.Years later, on a different continent entirely, the Dark Mark surfaces again.  Auror Harry Potter is called in to investigate and Julian starts to remember.Alternately: Hermione is a troll, Harry is back in book 6, and Julian and the Flash team Science the Shit out of the Wizarding World's collective asses.





	A Wizard in Central

 

 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/A%20Wizard%20in%20Central.mp3) | 1:20:10 | 55.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

 

A Wizard in Central  
Harry Potter/The Flash Crossover 

Created by Opalsong and Syr

Detailed Synopsis

Draco/Harry (Julian/Harry). Rated Teen. Draco Character piece. Only general knowledge needed of the Flash tv show and Harry Potter novels.

 

The premise of the fic is that Julian Albert from The Flash is Draco Malfoy, but (*twist*) he doesn’t know it. Draco has had his memory magically altered to become this new identity as Julian Albert.

The story is written from Julian’s POV. The audience wouldn’t initially realize that Julian IS Draco, until Julian himself begins to suspect that something is wrong in his life story.

A few interludes would be written from Harry’s point of view, but only what’s necessary to understand the case they’re working on, or how Harry’s reacting to his own changing perspective about Julian.

 

As back-story:

The Malfoys are pariahs in the magical community, and Draco’s wand has been broken for his crimes. Even though Draco’s memory has been altered, his parents’ memories have not. So every time he’s at home, they have to pretend they’re muggles. Though they both love their son, Narcissa especially, this creates a very awkward family dynamic.

After Hogwarts, Draco goes on a journey of self discovery and doesn’t like what he finds. His wand is broken, his father is in Azkaban, his family is in disgrace. He decides he might as well become a muggle. He goes to Hermione with this crazy idea. She knows how to alter memories and she doesn’t view muggles as lesser beings. Draco makes her agree not to tell Harry about the arrangement; he can’t stand the thought of him knowing. Through Hermione’s contacts at the ministry, she sets it up so Julian’s life starts as he begins university.

Hermione ever thirsty for education, attends university with Julian to keep an eye on him, while also studying magic on the side. She’s very careful, and Harry never runs into Julian on any of his visits with Hermione. Julian does meet Hermione’s boyfriend, Ron, once. Despite making it very clear that he’s gay and not a threat, Ron is still inexplicably antagonistic towards Julian. Meanwhile, in his studies, Julian is drawn to the phenomenon of meta-humans, and becomes a scientific meta-human specialist.

 

The Story:

Julian still has magic, but he has no channel for his powers so he never uses them. He and Barry are co-workers, both working for the police and fighting meta-human crime with team Flash. He’s still a jerk, but he’s working on it.

An actual wizard, an escaped death eater, flees to Central City, and Harry Potter is sent to bring him back. Hermione, being in contact with Julian, tells Julian about her friend, Harry, coming to catch this “local terrorist” and bring him back to the UK. She figures enough time has passed that she can finally let Harry know about Draco’s new life. Also the opportunity to troll Harry is too great to resist. To keep the magical world a secret, Harry goes along with the story that the Death Eater is a meta-human.

Julian, comfortable and accepting himself as a queer man, goes to pick up this Harry at the airport, and feels instantly drawn to him. Harry being super handsome doesn’t hurt. Hermione, trolling Harry, didn’t warn him her friend in the US is Draco fucking Malfoy, and he’s NOT happy, but he also can’t break his cover.

Harry still believes that Julian/Draco is a bad person, but Barry Allen believes he is a good person. Harry wants to warn Barry and team Flash about Julian, but on what basis? Everyone, including Julian, thinks they’ve only just met. Harry makes up a story that he “heard from a friend” about Julian being terrible, but Barry and team Flash have known him for months! To Julian, the only ‘friend’ Harry could have had, who went to school with him, is Hermione, and the thought that she’s been telling people how terrible he is, is very hurtful to Julian. (Julian calls her afterward, because it doesn’t make sense that she would tell Harry how terrible Julian is, and then set them up to work so closely together. Hermione, ever the fast thinker, saves it somehow.) During this warning, Harry lets slip the word ‘muggle’, and Julian overhears. Harry also sees a new side of Draco, watching do science that Harry can’t understand, even if Julian is a dick about it.

The rogue wizard attacks Harry, and he needs a safe place to stay. Everyone suggests he stay with Julian, especially Julian. Also, at some point, Hermione tells Harry about her conversation with Julian about Harry telling everyone how terrible he is, and she strong-arms Harry into taking Julian on a date to make up for it. She knows Julian well enough to understand that he isn’t the 12 year old kid that Harry still hates so much.

Harry and the death eater start triggering memories in Julian. The death eater puts the dark mark in the sky, and Julian later dreams he has the dark mark on his arm. He wakes up in a panic, but is relieved to find that it’s not there when he wakes up. But the nightmares continue. Not only that, but he starts to see Harry in his dreams, they’re both children, and he doesn’t like himself in the dreams. The word ‘muggle’ appears in his dream often, but that must be because he overheard Harry say it earlier. And on top of that Harry, the Hot British Guy, is starting to avoid him.

Eventually, team Flash gets Julian to admit what’s wrong. They reach the conclusion that the problem is caused by a meta-human. What else could it be?

Harry, while he’s bunking with Julian, sees the results on one of Julian’s nightmares, and his emotional breakdown upon waking, and he finally starts to doubt the assumptions and grudges he’s been holding against Draco for all these years. He doesn’t comfort Julian, because he’s also going through a complete re-evaluation of who ‘Julian’ is. Harry leaves as soon as he can after this, to avoid Julian and his own uncomfortable feelings.

Harry has another conversation with Hermione, this time about Julian remembering his life as Draco. Harry wants her to wipe his memories again, but Hermione thinks that, whatever he remembers, Julian will be okay.

Julian decides that he has to go home, to get to the bottom of his double memories and who he really is. His ‘home’ is less a place of comfort, even in his memories as Julian, but it’s a place of origin. Team Flash also accompanies him on his trip. Partly to support Julian, and partly to keep chasing the death eater, who got away from Central.

The death eater, speaking of, has returned to England and he’s brought a group of American death eater sympathisers with him. Harry also returns to England to finish the job; fleeing his emotions about Julian is just a perk.

When team Flash comes to stay at Malfoy - sorry Albert Manor - things do NOT get less awkward. By this time Lucius Malfoy has finished his time in Azkaban prison. The house elves are shuffled out of sight, but they still have to pretend to be muggles, not just for their son, but for his friends too. At some point, one of them lets slip the word ‘muggle’. The word Harry said, and from his dreams. Someone on team Flash makes a comment after eating about “thank the cook for the food”, and Julian realises that he’s never seen the cook.

Before, the odd lack of servants, despite his parents clearly never doing any housework themselves, was never something he noticed. It just was what it was. But now, through his friend’s eyes, he’s noticing.

Team Flash, being good at their jobs, track down the group of death eaters fairly quickly, and take the wizarding world by storm. With science!

The ministry is not sure what to do about this. They’d love to obliviate them, but meta-humans react strangely to memory magic. Meta-humans in general are a wild and uncomfortable subject for wizards. Humans without magic, but who can do things that even wizards can’t?

But they also can’t erase their memories because Hermione helped them out and did the paperwork correctly while they prepared for their trip. She especially made it clear that nobody at the ministry is to tamper with Julian’s memories. The aurors on the case, like Harry, have to pretend they are muggle constabulary while assisting team Flash on the case. The aurors come across as very bumbling. Not because they’re actually incompetent, but because they’re not used to doing investigations without magic. Ron is one of these aurors.

Julian’s bad dreams continue, and they’re matching up with the things he’s seeing as the investigation continues. He might not have a wand, but his innate magic still lets him see though muggle wards and any magical creatures only visible to wizards. Ron also lets the name ‘Draco’ slip a few times. All in all, Julian is more concerned than ever that he might actually be losing his mind.

They finally corner the group of death eaters. This whole time, Julian’s been able to rationalise the death eaters’ use of magic wands as part of their meta-human abilities, but when the aurors pull theirs and a full on magic fight, just like in his dreams, erupts around him, that the walls come completely crashing down on Julian, and he remembers everything.

He punches a death eater, someone who keeps taunting him that Julian should be on _their_ side, and takes his wand. By the magic laws of de-wanding, the wand is now his and it feels right. Instinctively, his first spell as Julian is a protective shield spell. Harry and Hermione also join the battle.

Team Flash is doing science! Wizards are doing magic! The Flash is there! Big spectacular fight, and the good guys win.

Julian can’t deny any more that this is real, and he’s part of it.  He also remembers asking Hermione to alter his memory. He goes home and talks to his parents. It might take a bit of time, but Julian is going to integrate this new knowledge about himself into his identity.

He chooses to be Julian. He stashes his new wand away, in case he ever needs it, but as Julian, he chooses to stay in the muggle world. (How much Lucius respects his choice is a question for a possible sequel or short story. Whatever her husband’s attitude Narcissa makes it clear that she will never close her heart, or her house, to her son.) 

Now that they know magic and wizards are real, team Flash, probably Cisco, quizzes Julian on what fantasy creatures are real. His life in Central City is his new family.

 

The end

Post credits scene: another wizard is on the loose. Hermione arranges it so Harry and Julian are tracking him down, she books their hotel, and makes sure there’s _only one bed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
